


McDonalds Sweet N' Sour Dipping Sauce

by ChatNoirisgay



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Pining, tails is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatNoirisgay/pseuds/ChatNoirisgay
Summary: Tails is having a hard time not being Silver's boyfriend. Knuckles gets a phone call.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat, Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 10





	McDonalds Sweet N' Sour Dipping Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends.   
> I was diagnosed with depression today and prescribed anti-depressants and sleeping pills. So, I'm gonna post this.  
> This fic is NOT sponsored by McDonalds Sweet N' Sour Dipping Sauce. But it is my favourite sauce to get with my 20 piece McDonalds Chicken Nugget meal. Enjoy.

The sun beat down on Tails, warming his face and stomach. He wore his favourite baby blue bikini with strap ties. If he was honest with himself, he would be able to admit that he only wore this in a feeble attempt to get Silver’s attention. But Tails was everything but honest. Which was why he was ignoring his persisting disappointment that Silver was only paying attention to Espio. And why he kept pretending to need Silver’s help in applying sunscreen or setting up his umbrella. 

Yes, Espio was a good friend of Tails’. Tails couldn’t call _himself_ a good friend, though. Good friends don’t try to steal their friend’s boyfriend. 

But of course, Tails wasn’t doing _that_. He really _did_ need help setting up his umbrella and putting sunscreen on his back. Maybe he could have asked Amy or Rouge to help, but Silver’s hands worked his skin so much better. And um, well-Silver was _probably_ better at setting up umbrellas. Besides the two girls were busy splashing around in the lake with Knuckles. 

Tails stretched his body and rolled onto his stomach, peeking an eye open to see if Silver was watching. Nope. He was laughing at something Espio was saying. Tails sighed. Ever so slightly, he wiggled his butt in the air. He peeked at Silver. 

Nothing. 

Ugh. 

They were disgusting. Silver was feeding Espio a grape, smiling and laughing as he did it. Tails hated it. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. So badly, he wanted to be the one that Silver was feeding. The one that Silver carried to bed when he fell asleep on the couch. The one that Silver brought a picnic to eat with. The one that caught Silver’s attention and held it. The one holding Silver’s heart. 

A sudden wetness on his legs snapped Tails out of his trance. He looked up to see Knuckles standing above him, dripping dirty lake water all over his nice, dry towel. 

“’Sup TT?” Knuckles asked, cracking his knuckles. 

Tails rolled onto his side, “Nothing. You’re getting my towel wet.” 

Knuckles glanced down and chuckled sheepishly. He took a step back, “Sorry bud. I came to see if you brought food.” 

“Of course, I did, Knuckles. Didn’t you?” Tails snapped. He couldn’t help but peer beyond Knuckles to watch Silver throw his head back laughing. 

Knuckles’ eyes grew wide and he shifted uncomfortably, “Uh-I... Sonic was supposed to bring it. He still is. He’s just... not here yet.” Knuckles’ voice grew smaller as he trailed off. The sudden change in tone brought Tails’ attention back to Knuckles. 

“Oh,” Tails’ cheeks burned, “Right. Well, you’re lucky I brought extra.” He sat up and began pulling baggies out of his backpack. There was a ham and cheese sandwich for Tails; a mushroom, pickle, and peanut butter sandwich for Knuckles; sliced green peppers; and a few handfuls of cheddar and caramel popcorn. Knuckles sat down on the sand next to him. 

“Yes! You brought my favourite!” Knuckles cheered, grabbing his sandwich and ripping the bag open. 

“I figured it wouldn’t go to waste.” Tails replied. He picked out a green pepper and took a bite. It was bitter. 

Knuckles was already noshing his sandwich. He spoke with his mouth full, “No way. I could eat a hundred of these.” He slurped down another bite. 

Tails cringed, “I know.” He tried to ignore Knuckles’ horrible eating habits. But when Knuckles reached over with a half-chewed piece of mushroom on his hand and tried to grab a pepper out of the bag, Tails couldn’t take it. 

“Please!” He cried, “Wipe your hands first.” He tossed a napkin at him. 

“Sorry, bud,” Knuckles said, wiping his hands. He dropped the dirty napkin onto Tails’ towel. Tails gagged, but didn’t say anything. 

Off in the distance, Tails noticed that Rouge and Amy had stopped swimming. They were floating near the shore. Rouge was pointing one accusing finger at Tails. Then, Rouge was running full speed towards them. Which, considering that they’re Sonic characters, was pretty fast. Amy was a bit slower, walking and stopping to grab their towels from her bag. 

“Are you eating without us?” Rouge demanded as soon as she was in earshot. 

“Yeah!” Knuckles shouted, “Better get over here or I’m gonna swallow down all these peppers. Oh, by the way Tails, did you happen to bring some McDonald’s sweet n’ sour dipping sauce for these?” 

Tails choked, “For green peppers?” 

“Yeah,” Knuckles shrugged. 

That was it. 

Knuckles may be one of Tails’ best friends and he may be doing a really good job distracting him from his Silver pain, but this was too far. It was a culinary sin. Absolutely disgusting. “I. Do. Not!” Tails was shouting loud enough for Silver and Espio to look over. “That is deranged! I can forgive your nasty sandwich preferences, but this? Unacceptable!” He snatched the peppers out of Knuckles’ hands and got to his feet. Everyone was staring at him. He didn’t care. 

“Tails, I don’t thi-” Amy began, but was cut off by Knuckles’ ringtone. They all stared at Knuckles’ phone. Until Tails got annoyed. 

“Well, answer it!” He snapped, “It might be Sonic.” 

Knuckles shook his head, “It’s not his number.” 

The air around them shifted as Knuckles reached down to answer his phone. It all seemed to go in slow motion. Silver and Espio came over to see what was happening. Nobody dared to take a breath. He pressed the answer button, then the speakerphone button. 

“Hello?” Knuckles said. 

“Is this Knuckles the Echidna?” A gruff voice came through the speaker. 

Knuckles looked up at his friends, confusion and fear all over his face. “Yes?” 

“There’s been an accident.” 

Everything after that sentence was a blur. Knuckles was suddenly sobbing, screaming in Tails’ arms and beating on his back. Rouge and Amy held hands, looking at each other and Knuckles with horrified faces. Silver fell to the ground. Espio had his hand on Silver’s back and was shaking his head. Tails looked around, confused. Everyone seemed so upset, but why? What had happened? 

He tried to think back. Tried to remember the last few minutes. There was a phone call. Someone nobody knew. They were saying something about Sonic. What was it? Tails replayed the conversation in his mind. They said he was running in the bicycle lane when a car lost control and hit him. They said he was pronounced dead on the scene. They said they were sorry. 

Why? Why were they sorry if nothing had really happened? It was all a story, right? Some prank Sonic was pulling. He was going to walk up to everyone, laughing, and tell them all how good he got them. And Tails would be so angry, he wouldn’t speak to him for days. What a horrible joke to play on someone. But he’d forgive him. They’d go back to being best friends. Sonic and Tails. Sonic would be there to laugh as Tails wallowed in misery over Silver. He’d be there, patting him on the back when everything went wrong. And he’d be there, cheering him on when everything worked out. And Tails would stand beside him while he married the man of his dreams. He’d get to watch his best friend grow old and live life to the fullest. Sonic would always be there. And Tails would always be right beside him. Until the very end. How it was meant to be. Sonic and Tails. Right? 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrong.  
> Anyways I've been informed while posting this that Tails is canonically like eight or something. So, we'll just go ahead and say that this is set in the future. Eggman is dead.  
> Thanks for reading. If you liked it lemme know. If you hated it, I don't wanna hear it. This is what you'll get and you'll enjoy it.  
> See ya  
> (lemme know if ya want a sequel-or should I say a soniquel)


End file.
